The Holiday To Lake Hylia
by HuskyFics
Summary: You can restart/continue this fic it is terrible! Please someone rid it from me...
1. Chapter 1

AN;(Comic Sans Just Cuz I'm living like a newbie)

Hi! Welcome To My First Fanfic on This Account!

Why? I hear you ask as my last account sucked more ass than FF13 Lightning returns...

Now If you want skip this part it's about me and my fics. If you like the first chapter then maybe this part is for you! I SUCK AT COMMAS SO YEAH! WATCH OUT

I am a 24 Year Old Uni Student hailing from the UK. Thus meaning if you don't understand a phrase just ask in a review or PM.

I love video games and some anime. If you like my style and want a certain story done by me (Which I doubt XD) drop it in your review dawg! Plus I Accept Critism so if my work makes you want to throw up and you would enjoy torture more while I will silently cry into a tub of ice cream cringing in sadness I will take it into consideration! Plus my keyboard Types things twice so if things take long it cuz I'm figuring that out! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO START! ( Plus if you review I Will Reply in the next chapter though I doubt it plus beta reader maybe... **Wink** **Wink** **Nudge** **Nudge**)

Chapter 1:The Trip

Link sighed. This car trip was going on forever. Shiek wouldn't Shut up about his boredom and Zelda kept waking up because of it. "Link Change The Station Please!" Shiek whined.

"Use your Ipod Shiek" The Blond Replied

"Dead" Shiek answered with a grin

Zelda joined in and changed the subject "Hey it will be fun meeting Midna again!" She giggled."Couldn't care less about her"

"Thats Because She Doesn't Know You And Vice Versa Plus She's a Twili..."

"Hold the Fucking Phone A Twili... Might Have to 'Investigate' Her then..." He said with a bright grin on his stupid Sheikah face. Zelda looked stumped so Link mouthed about his Twili attraction.

_**Later...**_

Midna Ran to the car, Her hair flowing. "Hey There..." Shiek Said Seductively. Link glared with a look that said FLIRT LATER! "The three Musketeers are back in action" Midna yelled excitedly."Actually that's me and Link and maybe Zelda...".

"No Way! We have been together since middle school!" Midna laughed back

"I Know Link Better!" Shiek Retorted.

"I Know Zelda Better!" Midna Yelled.

"Why aren't we the Ninja Turtles? There's 4 of them" Zelda Asked

"Well I'm The Most Ninja One!" Shiek Yelled moving his blonde hair out of the way of his blue eyes." The Twili Wrote a Book about how to be awesome though!" Midna giggled at the goofy Shiekah.

"Ninja and Awesome are different Midna..." Shiek said very Matter-of-factly.

Was It Good? Too much talking In my opinion but I leave it like it is! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo! So yeah... This chapter will be better after consulting friends about the last one so yeah sorry about the last chapter but yeah first fic so forgive and forget right?(Plus Comic Sans Because I'm a Comic Guy)(I Use Libre Office!)(My Fonts Don't Stay but I Use Comic sans here and Calibre Light just make it cool when I show friends)(Finally My awesome Lines don't stay either but they look cool)

_**Chapter 2: Hotel Escapades**_

Link got out of the car, his eyes scanning the 4 star hotel. "Yup we are staying here for the night" Link Stated to the group. Shiek pulled a sleeping Zelda and carried her to the reception desk. " 'Scuse me hottie but how much for a room?" Shiek said flirtatiously. The Purple-Haired Girl blushed and answered "90 Rupees for a family and 150 for a Deluxe Suite". Link handed over 90 Rupees and the went up stairs. 3 beds: 1 double and 2 Singles.

Zelda just woke up and admitted "Link, we've slept together before take the double bed" She smiled sleepily. Shiek winked at the Hylian and Link just nodded to Zelda.

_**Some Time Later After Link and Shiek Washed...**_

"Dude where's your toothpaste?" Link asked Sheik. "In the Car..." Zelda had stepped out of the bathroom frowning at that and offered Link hers. She went back with Midna, "Link Admit it you really like Zelda huh." Shiek consulted the Hylian. "You got it wrong Dude... We're just friends..." Link Sighed.

Link woke up to a tangle of gold hair and sniffed it in happily until he heared " PLEASE TURN RIGHT TO REACH YOUR DESTINATION". Link Sat up and groggily said "Sheik just **Yawn** Set it up to Lake Hylia...". Link got up before Shiek smiled mischievously and pulled a handle on the double bed and a separate mattress lay there with pillow and duvet. Link looked up with a glare that said Fuck...You...

–-

A/N: Yeah So this will be in Arcs. Currently we haven't Reached the hub for them but this is the Trip Arc and we will have a chapter a day mostly for a Day! But not until we reach the hub so each chapter will be my amount of time while later each chapter will be a day and a day only. Meaning some arcs will have specific Characters never seen again and some will be longer than others! Theses stories use my experience of reading other fics This one inspired by BlueFrenchHorn! But a lot will be different when we reach the Hub so yeah kinda cool kinda weird. This Is Made on the same day as the first one and updated the next day to me or today to you!

Review I dance and give cookies to you if you do :3-Lewis/Husky/Huskyfics


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Readers! So Yesterday (Today to Me)(NOT ANYMORE SLACKER!) Everyone was Talking In Mandatory Music So My Teacher Found This Funny and Said "Must Be Because My Lesson Is So Exciting" And I said "Yeah Just Like A Michael Bay Movie Sir". So Yeah Last Chapter Did Take Longer Because Of Fanfic and my internet Royally Fucking Up and I woke up at 5 Because I Didn't Change the time back... THIS TOOK 2 DAYS!

_**Chapter 3: Hotel Escapades: The Escapade Menace**_

Shiek had always wanted to be a menace or an asshole whenever he could so today was by far an exciting day for him. The doors for other people were open, expensive items weren't nailed down in their room and 'Hot Thangs'* were prowling the building. So Sheik knew today would be great to mess with everyone. He started at reception (Like Children Should... :D).The Classic 'Hey There...' Was Brought In To Signal The Start Of Hells Takeover.

Shiek smiled. He had just returned after calling room service and guarding the door with pillows and a drawer. When they tried to push through the Shiekah began spraying condiments that were in the room and throwing salt at the poor attendant. "GOD! MY EYES BUURNNNN!" The attendant yelled before Shiek rushed him took his wallet and the breakfast he ordered. After reaching a balcony, Shiek dangled it before dropping the wallet. His eyes widened and Link on the balcony below caught it. "Damn... Zelda, Midna look what I caught!". Shiek smiled and ran as fast as he could down to their room. Then he trashed Links stuff and disabling the door buzzer.

Link chased after the menace, a bat in his hands. THWACK!. Link hit home run by knocking the ass out cold and then dragging his body to the car were Link turned on Sheik's Ipod and waited listening to 'Super Sonic Racing' and then 'All About That Bass'.

So Yeah CHAPTER BREAK!. Because I wanted Flashbacks and more in this Chapter Chapter 4 WILL ALSO BE HERE :D. Plus Even though it's easy because I have 0 review FIRST PERSON TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE CHAPTERS NAME REFERENCES YOU GAIN ETERNAL PRAISE AND A SHOUTOUT WITH COOKIES!(NOT THIS ONE CHAPTER 3'S IT'S EASY)

_**Chapter 4: The Stories and Taste Of Arrival PART 1**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Link Yawned Loudly. He popped the free 'Farores Courage' Crystal Sweet in his mouth. Zelda and Shiek liked the 'Nayru's Wisdom' one and Midna enjoyed 'Din's Power'. The Blue Fairy Gave it Them and Sheik didn't Like That one So Link Took It. It Ccleaned your Teeth like When you bleached them completely white and tasted like heaven depending on your preffered flavour. Apparently The Different Ones Could Tell Your Personality/Future/Future Personality. Sheik Made Fun Of Link Saying Getting Together With Zelda Would Be A Confident Boost To His Life Which Link Just Dismissed..._


	4. Chapter 4

So I Will Feature A chapter Preview and talk about my single review!

So Yeah Someone Reviewed! In a different Language but Thanks I tried Translation after all I'm Taking Spanish Japanese and German. But I Thought INTERNET HALP MEEEEEEE! So yeah THANKS MR FROID! Suckiest Language Teacher...

_**Preview**_

_Link Smiled and muttered " Yeah 4V1 Frozen is way too good Zel no matter how important the work is..."."FINE But we will work Tomorrow Got IT! And I won't Help at all!". BLUB BLUB BLUB FUTURE PART IN THE CHAPTER!_

_'OVERDRIVE' The colourful energy can read... Link Grabbed it and walked back to the beach people whispering about 'The Overdrive Challenge' and 'The Cutest Couple In Hyrule...'_

"_FUCK LINK WHY DO YOU KEEP SUGGESTING THAT! SOMEONE BEING HOT AND SEXY IS DIFFERENT FROM LOVE YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!"_

"_Hey is that a jab at Zelda? Cuz Fuck You Shiek Before I Kill You I'm Stronger and You KNOW IT"_

_OHHH TENSION WHAT WILL HAPPEN ? NOBODY KNOWS! Find out Next Time On THTLH!_

_Thank You Reviwer TAKE MY COOKIES AND I'LL DANCE UNTIL MY ROOMMATES DRAG ME TO ACROSS CAMPUS!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Now I'm Gonna Say Thanks Wolf for saying that so here's my reply...

Wolf: I LOVE BlueFrenchHorn97 and I just noticed how much my brain used of the Fic and well Trust me stick around and you will see the difference and to any fan Miss Blue French Horn I'm sorry for not noticing but yeah I wanted to change it now but stick around Wolf and by the end we will see if it's a condensed version then!.. Sorry About The Wait I Felt Like A Terrible Person And Haven't Updated... SORRY!

_**Chapter 5:Time Jump**_

Overall Link felt good about the trip. The towering green holiday home sat before the Hylian, Oh and Link And Zelda Got Together...

It started after Sheik made a stupid Twitter post and after a tiring day of cleaning, moving in their stuff and watching Frozen a spark connected the 2 Hylians and now they were going to the beach!

Sheik smiled and then muttered "Hot Babes...Check...Awesome Energy Drinks...Check...Competitions To Win Both...Check...". Link, who was holding Zelda's hand, ran across the beach to the his two other friends. Sheik and Links friendship was getting rocky lately mostly due to the stress of the impending end of the trip and evil Castle Town Induction and then New Gerudo University. They built sandcastles like kids, swam out far and splashed each other like friends did. Finally Link _felt _the groups thirst and swam back to run towards a vending machine.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Midna screamed as Sheik swam away with her bra in his mouth. Couples laughed yet their attention layed fixated on Zelda and then Link and kept looking. Obviously more people followed Shiek, Midna and Link's Twitter than everyone thought...

Apparently this crazed energy drink had a challenge in which either you: A. Drink loads of cans without putting one down until it was empty or B. Tip a bucket of it with ice over your head and then drink a can. Everyone was doing on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and Youtube. Link ran thinking about it before running into a large buff guy with a douche pompadour, Who was being followed by many sexy Succubi who just wanted to bite his Dick off,.

AGAIN SORRY RIGHT NOW SOMETHING IS PULLING AT MY HEART STRINGS AND UNI STARTED AND SORRY!-Husky The Worst Fanfic Writer Eva.


End file.
